


The Great Aspects

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated, nor do I own anything affiliated with Blizzard Entertainment.AN: I had this idea as I was driving home from vacation. It's more 4th year stuff, but, eh... I think it is fun to screw with the tournament. AU, obviously, and I’m taking great liberties with, well... everything. Enjoy if you can, and as is the norm for me, I will be giving Harry some special stuff. Here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	The Great Aspects

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated, nor do I own anything affiliated with Blizzard Entertainment. 
> 
> AN: I had this idea as I was driving home from vacation. It's more 4th year stuff, but, eh... I think it is fun to screw with the tournament. AU, obviously, and I’m taking great liberties with, well... everything. Enjoy if you can, and as is the norm for me, I will be giving Harry some special stuff. Here we go.

The crown roared as the 4th, and final contestant for the 1st task of the tri-wizard tournament was called forth. Harry Potter, the youngest competitor in the history of the tournament stepped out of the tent. He took in a deep breath and then took out his wand, waving it over himself and muttering words. His uniform, which had been given to him by the ministry, changed into flowing, brilliant robes. Dumbledore, along with Professor Babbling inhaled deeply at the sight of them. Dumbledore for the magnificence in their appearance, and the both of them for the ancient runes they were covered in. Dumbledore then noticed that Harry's wand was also different, it was lightly feathered. He tapped his glasses and they zoomed in, showing that the wand was covered in Phoenix feathers, familiar feathers. 

  
"What are you doing, my boy?" Dumbledore mumbled, curious as to what Harry was going to be doing. 

  
Harry, meanwhile, was standing in front of the Dragon, well a good deal away from her, not right in front of her. He looked up and held his wand as if he was going to throw it, and then he did. He watched as it twirled once, twice, three times before he leveled his gaze at the dragon, spreading his arms to either side and then raising them before gesturing down. As he did so his wand released a brilliant red and gold flash, and then slamming in front of Harry was a magnificent staff. He picked it up, the crowd gasping before he started drawing with the end of it. He etched runes with the staff and then kneeled, starting to pour magic into them. His muttering unheard by anyone in the crowd, but it was not for their ears.

  
~TGA~

  
Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, aspect of life, Queen of _All_ Dragons, was sitting with her consort when she felt a call to her. It was not her name being spoken, but a tug of magic. She frowned softly and looked to the side, causing her consort to speak softly. 

  
"My lady, what is it?" He asked, watching as she got up and closed her eyes, feeling out the magic that called to her. 

  
"I am being beckoned, though of no ill intent. It is a call of desperation, one I intend to answer. I shall return when my curiosity is sated, my love." She said, and then with a glimmer of the purest fire and ruby dust, she was gone. 

  
~TGA~

  
The crowd had silenced, and then they started booing, when Malfoy popped up.

  
"You stink, Potter! All flash and no results! Boo!" He had said, and the crowed, at least most of them, followed suit. They kept it up, Harry not moving from his kneeled position, but they were silenced when a burst of burning red fire appeared in front of him. The woman was tall, at least seven feet; her horns making her appear at least eight. Her armor, concentrated on her arms and legs, was purple with accents of gold and her cape (which went to her ankles), was a beautiful red. She wore less than concealing pieces of armor on her chest and between her thighs. She looked around before blinking her burning golden eyes, turning her gaze onto the kneeling _child_ before her. 

  
"Was it you, child who called me?" Alexstrasza asked, speaking in ancient Draconic, before she realized he was human, and could not understand him. She touched his head gently, making him flinch before she learned his language with but a drop of her considerable magic, she then asked again.

  
"Yes, I called you, great aspect. I ask for your assistance, I beg your assistance." Harry said, not daring to look up. He had succeeded, and he knew the beings he had been trying for were basically gods. He wouldn't dare look upon her without permission. 

  
"Look into my eyes, child." The Dragon queen said, and she smiled at the quick compliance of the boy before her. A quick pulse of her golden eyes and she saw why she had been called, and it infuriated her! A child, barely past his 14th year of life, demanded to compete in such a competition. 

  
"I will deal with this, Harry Potter." She said, leaving him to nod before she turned. She spoke again, this time to the crowd, her voice booming in an unbidden rage. 

  
"What atrocity is it that I am called here to assist a child? What madness is it that such a young man is forced to compete in a tournament meant for those of majority?" She asked, snarling at the faces around her, and then she looked at the Dragon who looked at her curiously, unsure. "And what stupidity is it that a nesting mother is taken from her home for sport?" She did not seek the answer to these questions, but she had to let her rage be known. She started walking towards the nesting mother, and got a snarl in return, and when she did not stop she was bathed in fire. The crowd gasped and then screamed in fear when the fire was absorbed into her rapidly growing body. In the place of the woman was a gargantuan dragon. Her horns alone were larger than the tallest of giants. 

  
"I am Alexstrasza The Life-Binder! Queen of **All** Dragons! You anger me with your abuse of one of my children! Were I not concerned for my daughter, I would condemn you all to punishment." She said, voice booming once more, silencing and halting everyone who had been screaming and running about. She reached a large, clawed hand to the Hungarian horntail and caressed the smaller dragon's head, getting a low growl in return, like a child being praised. The horntail let out a burst of flame and a roar, though Alexstrasza heard it as words, and with a nod the smaller dragon was gone. Unknown to the audience, the other three dragons were gone as well, as were their eggs. She turned around and in doing so shrank, the golden egg in her hand and then she presented it to Harry, who had since stood. 

  
"Child, takes this, and use it as you must." She said, and Harry just nodded, before blushing as she embraced him gently, his head well... yeah. He got a caress to his cheek, and then a kiss to the other, before she spoke for only his ears. 

  
"The staff is now imbued with the power of Azerothian magic’s, call upon the aspects when you are in need, and we shall help if we can." The Dragon queen said, getting a nod and a mumbled 'thank you, My lady.' before she vanished just as she came, the crowd still hushed. 

  
~TGA~

  
Harry sighed as he went into the medic's tent, his robes vanishing, but the staff did not. He felt tired, but good, it had taken a lot out of him. He stayed still as Madame Pomfrey inspected him, as was her job of course, sitting him down as he had a bit of magical exhaustion, but nothing too severe. He barely held himself up when he was hit by a bushy haired missile; Hermione Granger. He smiled and hugged her tightly, just as much as she was hugging him. She had been invaluable this past month, hell the past four years. The sister he had always wanted. 

  
"You did it, Harry! God I knew you could!" She said, smiling and hugging him again, eyes moist with tears of relief. She was about to say something when the tent was filled with not only the headmaster, but the rest of the judges, the minister, and the oily Lucius Malfoy. It was the minister that spoke, and he seemed to be spouting words told to him by another. 

  
"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that you are going to have to come with us. That was a very dark, very illegal ritual you used. Aurors, please take Mr. Potter into custody." He said, with no form of concern or actual discomfort in condemning a 14 year old boy to prison. Harry stood gaping at these words, but was once again saved by his sister in all but blood. 

  
"Page three hundred and twenty two, paragraph 5, subsection 14A: Any and all rituals, spells, and magic’s are acceptable for use in the tournament by the champions. There is no restriction, and nothing short of murder of a Non-contestant or a fellow contestant out of a task is punishable in any form." Hermione said, having made sure to memorize this, especially after Harry had told her of his plan to use this rather forbidden ritual. She smirked softly at the grimace on the elder Malfoy's face, and took pride in smacking the next smug look off of face, as if he figured he found a loophole. 

  
"Also, Minister, anything he does to keep himself alive in the tournament, is in the jurisdiction of the tournament, and cannot be held against him afterwards. So long as he does not break those two rules, he is untouchable." She said, pausing for a moment, before continuing. "Oh, by the way, I have been chosen as his personal adviser, so any research I do for him holds the same parameters of the law." She nodded and crossed her arms, smirking. 

  
"Well, there you have it, Minister. My sister here has been very thorough with helping me prepare for the tournament. If that is all?" Harry said, the question asked as he was leaving, not really wanting to wait for a response. 

  
"My boy, if you would join me in my office?" Dumbledore said to the retreating young man, who raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at Hermione, then looking back. "Ms. Granger is welcome as well, of course." He said, smiling, getting a nod from both teens before the three of them left for his office. He had so many questions, and he hoped he could get them answered. 

  
~TGA~

  
Dumbledore had gotten the answers he wanted, and told Harry that so long as he kept those involved safe, he had his blessing. The ritual was not dark, but not everyone had the power or affinity to use it. It was a grey ritual, and Harry was decidedly grey, with tendencies towards the light. He had been told of the Yule Ball, and gave a wide grin when he was informed that Harry would not be going, as it was not a mandatory thing. Instead he went to spend time with Hermione, her family, and a certain padded foot. Dumbledore was happy to know Harry would have a good holiday, not paraded around like a ministry show pony. 

  
There was a bit of backlash about his lack of attendance to the ball, but it was quickly squashed, Dumbledore made sure of that. So now he, along with everyone else involved in the tournament, watched as Harry scanned the crowd for his sister. He was frantic, and then his eyes locked with Dumbledore's, getting a frown in return. Who was Harry loo- Ms. Granger! He got up and looked about himself, showing Harry that he didn't know either. Harry snarled deeply and then a wave of his staff, it still had not reverted, his runed robes were back, causing the crowd to silence. 

  
Harry slammed the staff into the ground, and then kneeled, calling upon the magic’s of the ritual once more. This time it was mixed with fury, and once again his call was answered. The wind started to howl, the water roil, the small fires around the crowd blazed, and the ground rumbled. After a good minute or so each of the four elements coalesced with each other, and then a bolt of furious lightning came from the mass of elements, slamming in front of Harry. He didn't flinch, but he looked up this time, gazing at the new form in front of him. 

~TGA~

  
Thrall, Son of Durotan, stood in front of a lake, vast and dark. His green skin a contrast to his white robes, and completely out of place next to his large hammer. He turned and then caught the gaze of the child who had called him, having been told by Alexstrasza this was a possibility. He spoke, his tones deep, but gentle. 

  
"Why have you called me here, Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter?" Thrall asked, gesturing for the child to stand, and nodding when he did so. 

  
"I ask for aid again, Great Aspect, but for more than just myself. My sister, in all but blood, has been taken. I am to rescue her or she will be lost to me forever." Harry said, frowning, and then hearing a low growl from the Orc in front of him. 

  
"I see. This is unacceptable. Where is she being held? The lake I assume?" Thrall asked, getting a nod from Harry, and then he growled again. "I will take care of this." Harry thanked him, and right after Thrall slammed the Doomhammer into the floor, standing and raising his hands. 

  
"Elements near and far, answer my call. Bend to my will; let me shape you as I have before." He spoke clearly, and then started to move his hands in precise, practiced movements. The water roiled once more, the earth rumbling with it, before he moved both hands together a little bit more towards the land than the lake. The two forces collided and formed into a giant sized golem. It was made of both earth and water, so it was that of mud. It twisted and blinked it's large, brown eyes. 

  
"Creature, there is a child beneath the frigid depths, retrieve her and bring her to this wooden structure. Keep her safe." He said, and then gestured to the dock they were on. The creature blinked again, and then nodded before sinking into the water after stepping into it. It vanished quickly, and Harry started to pace, in anxious worry. He stopped only when the large hand of Thrall rested on his shoulder. 

  
"Do not worry, young mage, she will be returned to you." He said, Harry shuddering with a sigh but nodding, still so very worried. It felt like a hundred agonizing hours, but it was only a few minutes when a figure came rocketing out of the water. It slammed into one of the pillars, and then slid down into the water; everyone seeing it was one of the merfolk before they vanished under the murky depths. Shortly after, the large elemental rose from the water, tossing another one of the merfolk back into the water, in its body rested several spears, but it seemed unfazed. It did not rest only Hermione on the dock, no there were three others as well: Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour, and Luna Lovegood. 

  
"Ah, I suppose I should have been more specific." Thrall said, chuckling softly, but then going to the four young women and using his control of the element of fire to help them warm up and dry. The elemental he had created dissipating back into mud and water after receiving thanks from his master. Hermione, this time, was on the receiving end of a relieved hug. Her brother whispering apologies to her, but all he got was a hug in return, and some reassurances that it was not his fault. He turned, with her still embraced, and looked at the large Orc as he picked up his weapon. 

  
"Thank you, Great Aspect; you gave me my sister back." Harry said, smiling brightly, Thrall smiling in return. 

  
"You are most welcome, young mage. DO keep her safe, I can tell how much she means to you." The aspect of Earth said, before nodding to the duo and kneeling, getting struck by lightning and vanishing. The crowd was silent, once more, and then murmurs started once more. This just kept getting better. 

~TGA~

  
" _Crucio!_ " Said the newly resurrected Dark lord, hitting Harry right in the chest with the spell, causing him to scream out on terrible pain. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, on top of being electrocuted, on top of being stabbed with knives. It was unbearable, and then it was gone, leaving him panting and whimpering. 

  
"To think, that a mere boy could contest with me. A shame, really, that you chose to stay with those who would put you on a pedestal. Those who would abuse you, and toss you to the side. You spat in my face, Harry Potter, and because of this I will prolong your death." Voldemort said, laughing at this before hitting the boy, nearly 15, under what was arguably the worst of the three unforgivable curses. The scream of the boy was like a sweet honey to him, and he kept it up for a minute or so before he released it. 

  
"Perhaps I should let you do as my spy has said you have been. Summon one of your powerful being, hmm? Show them that they serve a weak boy. Show them that they could serve me, show them one worthy." He laughed, looking towards his assembled death eaters. "What say you, my loyal servants? Shall I have the boy summon another?" He smirked as he heard chuckles, then looked at the weakest of his followers. "Wormtail! Give the boy his staff. Let us see if he can summon one before I change my mind." He smirked, watching as Wormtail tossed the staff to Harry, doing his best with his limited strength (from blood loss), and to toss it passed him. 

  
Harry whimpered and panted, but gulped as he was given a chance. He didn't know just how long he had before the Dark Lord changed his mind. He probably didn't have much time anyway, but it was worth a shot. He managed to get to the staff, trembling in pain, but sighing as he felt the familiar weight in his hands. He took all his leftover strength and stood, before falling to his knees, bringing the staff with him. As per the first time he used the ritual, he drew runes on the dirt before him. Just as he finished, and felt the call sent out, he was thrown on the ground again by the pain of the torture curse, screaming in unholy agony once more. 

  
~TGA~

  
It was fitting, really, which aspect had just been summoned by Harry, at least he would think of it as such later. Right now, however, he was twitching, barely able to sit up, let alone see just how fitting it was. From behind one of the larger mausoleums came a figure, and compared to the other figures in the graveyard he was large. His skin was grey, and his eyes were a molten orange. There was little skin visible, however, as most of his body was covered in armor. It was a pitch black, with lines of molten orange bubbling in certain places. His lower jaw was metal, sharp and spiked, and his voice was sarcastic and condescending. His slow clapping along with it making the surrounding figures bristle with indignation. 

  
"Ah, bravo, bravo. Torturing a defenseless child, truly your strength knows no bounds." The tall figure said, moving towards the others in the graveyard. He paused, however, when one came up to him. 

  
"You will watch your tongue, cur! This is our dark lord, and you will bow to him! All wil-" That is as far as the masked, robed figure got before he was backhanded, sent flying at least fifteen meters in the opposite direction. 

  
"Really? At least mindless cultists know better than not to speak until spoken to. You need better help, mage." The man said, his grin sinister, so much in fact that Voldemort back up, or was it because the man was nearing 8 feet in height. His wand was at the ready, and with a confidence he had always had, he spoke. 

  
"I assume you are who the boy summoned? What is your name? Who is it that speaks to Lord Voldemort?" The dark lord spoke, glaring softly as the man before him laughed. His voice was dark, lightly reverberating within itself, and tempered with a series of growls that melded perfectly with each word. 

  
"I was called, yes, requested not summoned. I am not at the beck and call of those beneath me, but I was... bored." He said, grin feral as he spoke again. "I am the aspect of Death, the Destroyer, Deathwing... I am Neltharion." He bowed, over dramatically, before smirking. "I can have titles as well, boy. Though mine mean something." He said, the word 'boy' said with the greatest mocking tone he could muster. 

  
"I am no boy, Aspect! I am the most powerful dark lord to have ever lived! I am far more worthy for your boon than a child." He said, glancing at the still struggling boy-who-lived. He moved his wand to the boy, but then hissed as his hand was encased by the larger, stronger grip of the Aspect of Death. 

  
"Now, now... let’s not do that." Neltharion said, letting go of Voldemort and going to help Harry up, easily doing so as he was an aspect after all. "Are you well, child? My sister sends her regards." He said, Harry smiling softly at him. 

  
"Thank you, Great Aspect. I, too, send my regards to the great Queen." Harry managed to say between stuttering through the twitching pain. Neltharion growled softly, and then closed his eyes, before opening them again to show them a burning gold, as his sisters was. He blew a life-giving flame on the boy, and watched in satisfaction as the tremors stopped. 

  
"You called me, I assume to take care of this... rabble?" The tall male said, getting a nod from the child. "So be it, off with you. When I am done, I shall return to you." Harry nodded, thanking him again, and before he left he stunned, bound, and summoned a certain rat. Then, he grabbed the portkey and was off with his package, leaving Neltharion to deal with his new bit of... fun. 

"Now, where were we?" He snarled, the grin on his face savage, blood thirsty. A flick of his wrist had the area covered in an impenetrable field of magic. He was about to speak again when he flinched softly as a sickly green hit his armor. He looked at an astonished Walden McNair before grinning once again. 

  
"You die first." He said, and with that the man who fired the killing curse at the aspect of death melted from the inside out as molten lava spewed from his body. The rest was a bloody massacre, and none of the wizards spells did anything but agitate the Dragon Aspect, as well as let him pick his next target. He left Voldemort for last, licking his lips and looking down at him, having broken his legs and snapped his wand in half. 

  
"I was once like you, you know. I wished for the world to burn by my hand, but I was shown the error of my ways. A shame, really, that you will not get the same courtesy." Neltharion said, smirking before licking his lips. "A parting gift for you: To gaze upon my full **magnificence!** " With that he shifted, showing Voldemort the full, terrifying form of the Aspect of Death. Molten lava surged under the huge metal plates, his jaw spiked and low hanging. His wings stretched out, and then after a mighty roar he was bathed in a flame so dark and powerful, that not an ounce of his essence remained, his anchors rendered useless. Another roar, this one mixed with laughter, had him leaping into the air and flying towards the one who had called him.

  
~TGA~

  
Neltharion landed with a mighty crash, clearly on purpose, growling as dozens of spells hit him. He let out an earth rattling roar and the spells stopped, changing forms again and looking at Harry as he was being checked over. 

  
"The one whom calls himself Voldemort is no more, child. He and his foolish followers lay dead as well; they were... fun for sport." He smirked after he spoke, looking at the young mage and patting his shoulder. "Call us as we are needed, child. Perhaps you I shall be beckoned again, I did have a rather amusing time." With that he snapped his jaws at the crowd, getting a series of gasps and screams. He laughed and then vanished just as silently as he arrived, leaving a wave of chaos in his wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, that's as far as I got. I have no intention of moving it along, after all, series is basically done at this point. Hope someone can enjoy it, if not, my apologies. The ones after this are numbered earlier, mainly because my muse is a fickle thing. Til next time.


End file.
